The Wedding
by cecania13
Summary: AU Post Battle of the Five Armies. Fili/Reader. After waiting years for this day to come, the wedding is finally upon you.
1. Before

A/N: This was a request from dwarf-to-the-core over on tumblr. She asked for a reader fic about being engaged to Fili and what would happen before, during and after the wedding. She gave me the choice to write one or all three and gave me free reign of smut or fluff, so I decided I wanted all three and I'm doing both smut and fluff. So this is the first of three and it is supposed to be fluffy. But I have a problem with fluff so I'm never quite sure I make it. But hope you enjoy! ...All I seem to be writing about is Fili lately and he isn't even my favourite Durin! Oh well, onwards!

* * *

Trying not to tug on the sleeves of your gown, you nervously paced around the room you were in. You had been told to stay put and not pick at the finery you were wearing. It was hard because you weren't used to wearing anything like this and you were alone. If someone had stayed, it wouldn't be so bad because then there would be a distraction. But no. You were in a room that was devoid of anything to keep you occupied so you had grown bored quickly.

You blew out a harsh breath and paced some more. You were trying not to think about why no one was with you, why everyone was so busy today, but it was impossible not to since the entire mountain was buzzing around you. This event had been a long time coming and the dwarves of Erebor were full of excitement.

You couldn't overly blame them because buried under your nervousness you felt it too. A part of you was in disbelief that this was happening, especially with how events had nearly played out. You shook your head, trying to banish the thoughts as you moved to the windows looking out over the land. But not even the healing land could soothe your mind. If anything, it made it worse because now you were thinking about the first time you had seen it.

A chill washed over you as memories filled your mind; memories of the journey to Erebor and the fear that your worst nightmare had come to pass.

_The mountain was hard to miss, but it seemed like it had been looming in the distance for far too long now. You were impatient to get there as was nearly everyone else in the caravan. There had been too many rumours swirling about regarding the reclaiming of the mountain. Some said that a mighty battle had taken place, with elves, Men, and dwarves all fighting together to beat back the orc army. Others said that huge eagles had swept in, saving the day and adding talons to the fight. Someone had whispered that even bears had joined the fight._

_ You didn't care about any of those rumours. There was only one that you had paid any attention to and even then you hadn't wanted to. It made ice fill your heart, the tiny shards poking at all the worries you had had since the moment you'd heard about the quest. You tried to ignore it, but it was always lurking at the back of your mind._

_ The line of Durin had been ended._

_ Shaking your head, you clutched the reins of your pony tighter. No. Rumours were just that. Rumours. Until you heard it directly from the mouth of someone who was there you refused to believe that it had happened. You looked up again and stared at the mountain._

_ "We'll be there soon, girl," your father said from behind you._

_ You nodded absently and forced yourself to think about something else. One of your hands left the reins to close around the ring hanging from your neck. It gave you strength to keep going when you weren't certain about what was ahead._

_"I can't take that!"_

_ A low chuckle left him. "Love, you said you wanted something and this is the most important thing that I have."_

_ You knew that, but this was too much. You didn't know what you had expected him to offer, but his signet ring was not it. Shaking your head, you shoved your hands behind you and took a step back from him. "No."_

_ His blue eyes narrowed at you. "You can't make that demand of me and then not want to take what I'm giving you."_

_ "Yes I can." Oh, Mahal, you sounded so childish!_

_ He blew out a harsh breath and studied you for a moment. "Love, it's your idea and I'm willing to agree to it. Why won't you take this?"_

_ "Fíli," you started, but he cut you off._

_ "You said you wanted me to give you something as a promise, something that you would give back to me when you come to Erebor. I can't think of anything that would work better than this."_

_ "I can't take it!"_

_ A startled noise left you when he suddenly closed the distance between you and pinned you to the wall, his hands on either side of you. "Lass," he said quietly, his demeanor serious, "I'm not going to give you anything else. It's this or nothing."_

_ You swallowed hard and looked down for a moment. "What if I lose it?" It was a feeble question. You would never lose something he gave you._

_ "You won't. In fact…."_

_ You were surprised when he pulled a chain from his pocket and your eyes narrowed. "You had this all planned out, didn't you?" you accused._

_ His mustache twitched as he tried not to smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he murmured, threading the ring through the chain and fastening it around your neck._

_ Taking a shaky breath, you let it go. That had been one of the last times you had seen him before he had left with his brother. It felt like a lifetime ago but it hadn't even been a year. You let the ring go before focusing on the mountain again. It was suddenly so much larger and seemed only an arm's length away._

_ Your heart started to pound as the heavy front doors of the kingdom came into view. Dwarves around you whispered softly, excitement humming in the air, but something else had caught your gaze. Someone was standing on one of the battlements above the gate, his yellow hair blazing golden in the sun. A soft noise left you and you couldn't look away. He was alive! The rumour was wrong!_

_ Biting down on your lip, you watched him until he disappeared from view and your gaze dropped to the gates as they swung inward. This was it. Erebor had been reclaimed and the dwarves were finally returning to it. Your lashes fluttered and you inhaled the mountain air as you followed the caravan inside. It was nothing like the Blue Mountains, although you wondered if it was possibly left over from the dragon being in residence for so long._

_ As everyone else dismounted and started chattering eagerly, you stayed on your pony and just looked around. There were scars on the walls, signs of the dragon's entrance, but all in all it seemed relatively intact. Had the dragon just made a beeline for the treasure?_

_ Jerking slightly as someone called your name, you looked over to see Balin coming toward you. He was moving slower than usual and you wondered what injury had befallen him. "Lord Balin," you said, dismounting and handing the reins to your father. You hurried over to him, trying to save him a bit of effort._

_ He smiled at you. "We took bets on whether you'd be with the first caravan or not."_

_ You couldn't help the blush that tinted your cheeks. "Of course I'd come as soon as I could," you muttered. You would have gone with them if you hadn't known it was a foolish idea. You would have been in the way and gotten someone hurt and there was no way you wanted that._

_ He patted your arm. "I know, lassie, I know. I'm just teasing. We all knew you'd come for him."_

_ "Is he alright?" you asked, unable to help the question. You had seen him briefly but he was too far away to tell anything._

_ Balin let out a slow breath and gestured to the stairs. "He wants to see you. Sent me to get you."_

_ The fact that he didn't answer your question made the ice come back. "Balin…."_

_ "Come along. You two have waited long enough to see one another."_

_ Your teeth ran over your lower lip as you followed him to a set of stairs. You couldn't help your thoughts tumbling over one another, bad news compounding on horrible rumours. Was he dying? Had his family died? It broke your heart to think that he could have lost any of the family he cared so deeply about._

_ Balin glanced back at you and his face softened. "Lass, you haven't been listening to those rumours have you?" he chided gently._

_ "We didn't have anything else. There's been no news, save for the mountain being reclaimed and…they said…."_

_ Balin caught your hand and tucked it into the crook of his arm, patting it gently. "Aye, lass. We know what they said and I'll admit. It nearly came true."_

_ Your heart leapt into your throat and you couldn't get any words out._

_ "Laddie's okay now," he continued, "but he had us worried there for a while. They all did."_

_ Your relief was short lived when you got the next level up and you saw the subject of your conversation. "Oh, Fíli," you whispered, unhooking your hand to hurry over to him._

_ He smiled at you as you came over to him, but he couldn't completely hide the relief in his eyes. He also couldn't hide the fading bruises on his face and you didn't want to think about how bad they had been for them to still be apparent. "I knew you'd get here as fast as you could," he said quietly._

_ You wanted to throw yourself at him, but you weren't sure if he was still injured or what had even happened to him. So you hesitated, torn between what you wanted and what you should do._

_ A low chuckle left him and he tugged you into his arms, deciding for you. "A hug," he murmured, burying his face in your neck, "is not going to kill me."_

_ Wrapping your arms around him, you clung to his coat, loving the fact that you were back in his arms. His beard was scratching against your neck, the sensation so heart achingly familiar you nearly started crying. How could you have ever doubted that you would see him again? He had promised that you would see each other again and Fíli was not a liar._

_ "Don't cry," he said softly. "It's alright. Everything's alright."_

_ You sniffed and buried your face further into his shoulder. You didn't want to cry and you tried to stop, but it was no good. The tears kept trailing down your cheeks. All the fear and loneliness that you had tried to ignore from the moment he had left was hitting you now._

_ His lips were moving over your neck, gentle kisses that were meant to calm you, but all they did were make you think that you might not have ever felt them again. Your breath caught as panic filled you, your heart skipping a beat._

_ Fíli groaned softly and shook his head against you. He ignored your protest when he pulled away from you, catching your hand. "Come on," he said quietly, tugging you down the hallway. "You aren't going to calm down like this."_

_ You followed him, unable to even think of doing anything else. You didn't know how he thought to calm you down, but if you were with him it didn't matter. You opened your mouth to protest when he suddenly tugged you into a room, knowing the rules, but he threw you a grin that told you he knew what you were thinking. "Stop that," you huffed._

_ "As soon as you do," he threw back at you, pulling you into his arms again._

_ Letting your head rest on his chest, you listened to the steady beating of his heart and let it soothe you. He was alive. He was alive and you were in his arms again. That was all that mattered. That-_

A knock at the door pulled you from your memories and you frowned at it. Had you imagined it or was it time? Panic filled you and you looked back out the window. When it came again, you called, "Come in."

The door opened and closed quickly and you heard heavy steps across the floor.

Your frowned returned as you realised a male was approaching you. All of your attendants were female and they were they only ones you had seen today. Who was-"Fíli!" you gasped, catching his reflection in the glass. "What are you-"

He grinned at you as you spun to face him. "You didn't expect me to stay away from you today of all days, did you?" he asked, pulling you to him.

"We're going to see each other all day!"

"And be surrounded by our entire nation," he added dryly. "It's our wedding day, love. We aren't going to be alone until tonight."

You smacked his chest at the look on his face. "Stop that, you pervert," you chided.

He caught your hand, kissing your palm. "You can't blame me for wanting you," he said lowly. "I've waited a long time for this day."

Your breath caught as a shiver wound through you. "Fíli, I-"

"Don't apologize," he murmured, pulling you closer. "I'm not sorry for waiting. It was just a long time."

A soft sound left you as he kissed you. Your fingers curled around his, holding him tightly as his arm wound around your waist. Your bones melted as you pressed fully to him and didn't care about the decorations on your dress biting into you. You had barely seen him in the week leading up to the wedding, too busy with final preparations.

"We shouldn't," you murmured, one hand grabbing his light tunic. "Someone could come in."

His lips moved over your cheek. "Kíli's watching the door."

A soft laugh left you at that. No one would get past his brother, but everyone would know that Fíli was in the room if they saw Kíli standing near the door. "Fíli, you're going to get us into trouble."

He smiled against you. "It would be nothing new and we've got a bit of time."

"You aren't even ready," you protested, but your head tipped back as he kissed down your neck.

"Small things, love. Don't worry. I'll be presentable for you. I won't embarrass you."

You pushed back from him, surprising him. "Fíli, you never embarrass me."

He lifted a brow, his face disbelieving. "I embarrass you all the time," he said dryly.

"But I'm never embarrassed to be with you," you clarified, knowing what he had originally meant.

Blue eyes darkened as he let his forehead rest on yours. "How do you do that?" he murmured. "How do you always know what I mean?"

You didn't know. It certainly hadn't always been that way. When you'd first been betrothed, you were constantly misunderstanding him. It had gotten so tense between both of you the contract had nearly been broken. It had actually been Kíli who had inadvertently solved your problem. The interactions between the brothers had helped you understand Fíli and his dry wit. There were still times when he utterly confused you, but your mother had assured you it was natural in any relationship.

"I wish we didn't have to go through all this," he murmured, winding one of your braids around his finger. "It would be so much simpler."

"Alas," you sighed, "you just had to be a prince."

He growled softly at you and you smiled up at him. "Do not start."

A brow lifted at him and you tugged your hair away from him. Extracting yourself from his grasp, you straightened your dress. "Start what, my prince?"

Blue eyes narrowed at you. "You're pushing it, love."

You smiled at him and you both glanced at the door when it opened, Kíli sticking his head in.

"We need to go," he said to his brother. "One of the guards said Thorin is looking for us."

Fíli flinched at that and you refrained from rolling your eyes. You could have told them that their uncle would notice their disappearance; he always did. Fíli looked at you and took a step closer to you. "Don't think I'll forget the sass," he said, his voice low and husky. "Don't think I'll forget all the sass you've thrown at me over the years."

Your breath caught at the intensity in his voice and you tried to step back, but he followed you. "Fíli," you whispered.

His lips slowly curled upwards in a smile and he caught your hand to lift it to his mouth. "Tonight," he said softly. "Tonight I will get you back for all of the years you've teased and tormented me."

"Fíli!" Kíli hissed urgently.

He kissed you again and pulled away. "Until the wedding, love," he said in parting, bowing before leaving the room.

You stared at the closed door for a long moment before sinking into a chair. Your fingers curled as you pressed them against your chest, his words echoing in your ears.


	2. Durin

_You could hear your mother gushing nearby, the excited tone of her voice making your heart pound. The low rumble of you father came on your other side and it could not soothe your nerves. Not when the subject of their conversations seemed so outlandish to you and definitely not when a prince of Durin was sitting across from you, watching you quietly while your elders finished talking terms._

_ Somewhere in your mind you knew you should be talking to him, but your tongue had turned to lead as soon as you realised _why_ the line of Durin was in your home. It didn't help that he wasn't saying anything, just staring at you with those blue eyes. Your hands curled into your dress, trying to stem their trembling. How had this even happened? You had met both princes before in passing, but never enough to imagine something like this._

_ Fíli's eyes narrowed at you before he pushed out of his chair. "Walk with me?" he asked, holding out a hand._

_ You stared at it, too confused to move._

_ "She'd love to!" your mother said, pinching your shoulder._

_ It made you jump and you hesitantly put your hand in his. He effortlessly helped you up and led you from the room. You wondered if he could feel your hand shaking or if he just wasn't commenting on it because his fingers were firmly wrapped around yours._

_ He led you out of the house, as silent as he'd been inside. It was nerve wracking and you took a small step away when he released your hand. He was looking at you again and you didn't care for it. His gaze was too intense, too knowing for your liking._

_ "You have questions, I'm sure," he said quietly._

_ You did but how you even ask them when you couldn't string two words together. "Why?" you forced out._

_ His head tipped to the side, blonde braids shifting on his shoulders. "Why what?"_

_ Damn it, you couldn't get the words out!_

_ His lips twitched in amusement. "Why you?" he asked, seemingly taking pity on you._

_ You nodded, glad he had figured it out._

_ Fíli took a deep breath and looked over the area. Your home sat high enough in Belegost that you could see the sprawl of the city before you. "You really never saw," he mused. "Kíli said you didn't but I'd hope otherwise."_

_ "Saw what?"_

_ He turned back to you, catching your hands in his. Your eyes widened when he raised them to his lips and pressed a kiss to each palm. "There is only one female I want," he said lowly, his breath fanning your skin._

_ You stared, shocked to the core. He what? Surely he couldn't mean that. You'd barely met him before this day! You generally avoided the royal family when they were out and about in the city, not wanting to get involved in the dramatics that seemed to follow them around. Or rather the dwarf maids vying for the brothers' attentions and the young warriors trying to get close to them to somehow advance in their society._

_ "When it became obvious my brother was right I realised I had to take a more…drastic route. Hence the situation we're in now."_

_ "Betrothal," you said, but it sounded like a squeak._

_ His lips quirked again. "A little extreme, but I couldn't risk losing you to someone else."_

_ "I-I…." Was this really happening? Were you really betrothed to a prince of Durin?_

_ Fíli gave you a small tug forward, one hand clasping your chin. "I want no other," he said quietly, his voice husky as he leaned into you. "And I'll make sure you never want for anything again."_

"Almost time."

Your father's voice drew you from your memory and you glanced at him. He was dressed in his finest as he waited with you before the doors of the throne room. His eyes shone brightly, unable to contain his excitement. It almost alarmed you how excited about this whole affair your family was. You knew it was because you were marrying the heir to the throne of Erebor. The fact that you loved him was honestly superficial to them. They wanted you to be happy, of course, but they didn't understand how you couldn't be with who you were marrying.

"Nervous?" he asked.

You smiled faintly. "A little." You were getting married in front of the entire nation. It would daunt even the most stalwart warrior.

"You'll be fine."

You looked at the speaker and smiled fully. You had no young cousins to attend you, but one of Fíli's had offered to carry your bridal gift. "Thank you, Gimli," you murmured.

He gave you a grin and faced the doors as they began to open.

Your heart started to pound as a hush fell over the room. Every dwarf in Erebor was jammed into the galleries of the hall. There were some soft murmurs as Gimli led you in, but they were too quiet for you to hear. Not that it mattered. Your attention was focused solely on the throne and those standing before it.

Sunlight was streaming through the massive windows behind them and it made your groom's hair nearly glow as it hit him. There was a dark band around his head where his crown sat, but it was all you could really make out so far. Although you could tell he had had enough time to get properly dressed and for that you were thankful.

Blinking quickly as you got closer, you willed yourself not to cry. The ceremony hadn't even started yet. You couldn't start crying now. The urge to cry faded slightly when you saw the way Fíli and Kíli's eyes were both dancing. Fools probably had a bet on whether you'd cry or not. Well. You weren't going to give one of them that satisfaction.

Fíli chuckled softly as your chin lifted, but he fell silently when Thorin made a short noise.

You barely resisted smirking at him and saw his eyes narrow. Oh, yes, your prince knew you quite well now.

"_Did you know you do a thing?"_

_ "No, but I assume you're going to enlighten me to it," you said without looking up from your book._

_ "When you're irritated, you get this little line between your brows. It isn't much but it's a clear sign you aren't happy."_

_ "Must happen a lot when I'm with you for you to notice."_

_ "Often enough," he agreed, ignoring the slight jab._

_ Silence fell between you and you went back to reading. It didn't last for long._

_ "Are you really going to do that the entire time we're together?"_

_ "Fíli, Oín will be testing me on my knowledge tomorrow," you sighed. "And you said you wouldn't have time for a visit today."_

_ "I wanted to surprise you. I can't do that if-There it is!"_

_ You growl at him and considered tossing your book in his direction. "Fíli-"_

_ His smile cut you off and he tugged your book away. "You know the material, love," he said quietly._

_ You rolled your eyes and tried to grab your book. A gasp left you when he caught your wrist and tugged you off your chair. You landed in his lap, legs on either side of his. "Fíli!"_

_ "Much better," he purred, grinning at you._

_ "You know-"_

_ "I know, love," he murmured, stealing a kiss. "Not until the wedding. But for now…."_

_ You looped your arms around his neck and smiled. "Kiss me," you breathed._

You couldn't contain your shiver as you reached the throne and saw how dark Fíli's eyes were. Oh, you weren't the only one thinking about what was going to happen after the feast.

Barely listening as Balin addressed the crowd, you kept your gaze on Fíli. His never wavered from you as the dwarf lord announced the names of bride and groom and his lips curled into a smile as you stepped up the few stairs to where he was waiting.

"You look beautiful," he said softly.

You smiled, your gaze moving over his royal attire. It was still in his russet colours, but they were of such a fine weave no one would ever doubt he was a prince. "It weighs a tonne though," you muttered.

He choked trying not to laugh as you turned to face the throne. He helped you kneel before sinking down beside you. You saw his fingers twitch out of the corner of your eye and you knew he wanted to hold your hand. You wanted that contact too, but it wasn't allowed yet.

"Receive blessing from both Mahal and the King Under the Mountain," Balin said, turning to a bowl an attendant was holding.

You watched as he dipped his bundle of fir branches into it before facing you both again. Your eyes closed as he brought the bundle down, lightly showering you both with droplets of mead. Refraining from licking your lips, your eyes swept open after you had counted to ten, praying that was long enough so you didn't get hit again.

Balin set the branches aside and said, "Rise."

Fíli stood easily and helped you to your feet. His hand lingered a moment on your arm before it dropped again.

"Fíli, son of Dís, you may present your sword."

Kíli stepped forward, holding a sheathed blade out to his brother.

Your eyes widened as he pulled the sword free and the light reflected off the blade. The gathered assembly took a collective breath at the sight of it, marvelling at the beauty of the craftsmanship.

"I give the blade of my ancestors into your keeping," Fíli said, his voice carrying through the room. "Will you keep it safe and whole until it is given to our son?"

"I will," you said, fingers trembling as you took the hilt.

He smiled at you, stepping back to allow you to hold the sword on your own.

You marveled at the perfection of it for a moment before passing it to an attendant. "And I give to you blades that will ever keep you safe," you said, Gimli pulling the cover from the swords he was holding.

Gasps rang through the room and Fíli stared at the swords, disbelief on his face. "How…," he whispered, his voice shaking.

"Balin found them on the battlefield," you murmured, watching as he took his swords. "He gave them to me to have them remade for you, for today."

Blue eyes met yours and your heart skipped a beat at the emotion in them. "I love you," he breathed.

You tried not to melt as he kept staring at you, but it was hard. You knew how much those swords meant to him, precious heirlooms of his family. He hadn't said much when you had asked about their absence, but you had seen how much losing them had pained him. To be able to do this for him…. You returned his smile as he handed one to his brother, but kept the second.

Presenting the hilt to you, he placed a ring upon it. "I offer this ring to your as a token of my love and fidelity," he declared. "May you wear it for all of your days as a sign of our union."

Your hand was definitely shaking as you took the thick mithril ring and slipped it onto your finger. There were ruins carved around the band and you silently vowed to give it a closer inspection when you had the time. But you needed to focus now. Carefully taking the sword, you placed your ring for him on the hilt. "I offer you this ring as a sign of my everlasting love, devotion and fidelity," you said, your voice strong despite your trembling. "May you always wear it as a sign of our union."

He didn't even hesitate to take the ring, slipping it onto his finger.

You frowned at him. He hadn't even looked at it!

Fíli winked at you as he took the sword, placing his ringed hand around the hilt. When he lifted a brow, you covered his hand with yours, your rings glinting in the sunlight. You both looked up at Balin, waiting for him to continue the ceremony.

The older dwarf gave you both an indulgent smile. "In the name of Thorin, son of Thrain, King Under the Mountain, I have been chosen to finalize the union between these two," he said, pitching his voice so all could hear him. "If any object speak now or forever hold your tongues."

Your eyes slid to Fíli as his hand shifted just enough so his thumb could rub against your fingers. The hall was dead silent as he gave you a small smile and you both looked back to Balin as he cleared his throat.

"Repeat after me," he said, his eyes dancing as they looked at Fíli.

"I, Fíli, son of Dís, take you to be my wife," Fíli said, making you look at him and you barely even heard Balin speaking. "My partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust and respect you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of any obstacle we may face. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Blinking rapidly, you willed yourself not to cry. You needed to say your vows and you couldn't if you were blubbering. Thankfully, Balin seemed to realise that and he gave you a second to collect yourself.

Fíli was smiling at you as you repeated after Balin, the gesture growing with every word you said. It made you smile in return, happiness filling you as you finished.

"With these vows and these rings, I name you husband and wife in the name of Mahal and our King!" Balin declared.

A vast cheer went through the hall but you barely heard it as you saw Fíli's eyes spark wickedly.

You didn't have time to react as his free hand wrapped around your waist and tugged you to him. "Fíli, what-"

The hall shook as he kissed you, dwarves roaring in approval. Your hands curled into his tunic, clinging to him as he deepened the caress. There was no room for embarrassment that the nation was watching you. All you cared about was the fact that Fíli-your _husband_-was kissing you.

"Let the lass breathe, laddie," Balin chuckled. "There'll be plenty of time for that later."

Fíli pulled away from you, blue eyes dark. "You're finally mine," he breathed.

You trembled, whispering, "I've always been yours."

"But now it's official."

Your skin felt too tight at the husky note to his voice. "Stop it," you murmured. "We have to go to the feast."

"Aye, I'll behave, love. For you."

Well, you weren't sure how long that would last. You watched as he handed the second sword to his brother before offering you his arm. He tugged you a little closer as he led you away from the throne and you realised the dwarves were still cheering. You blushed faintly as Fíli chuckled.

"Love, they're happy," he said quietly. "Why does it embarrass you?"

"Unlike you, I'm not used to being at the centre of their attention and I know _why_ they're happy."

"Because their prince just married the love of his life."

You rolled your eyes but fell silent as you neared the feast hall. You made a soft noise when he pulled you to the side, motioning Kíli and Gimli onward.

"We have a bit of time before the rest show up," he said quietly, leaning down to kiss your neck.

Shivers broke out everywhere as his beard rasped against you. "You really can't wait?"

His growl was low and erotic. "If I wasn't a prince, I'd skip the damn feast and take you to our rooms right now."

Your knees trembled and you looped your arms around him. When he lifted his head, you took one look at him before rising on your toes to kiss him.

He made a low noise and pulled you closer as he leaned back against the wall. His hands were hot on your back, their heat seeping through the layers of your dress. But it didn't bother you. In fact, it made you move closer, wanting more of his heat.

You sank into the caress, melting in his arms. The world fell away from around you as he kissed you, time a word with no meaning now. Nothing else mattered except you and him.

Until someone cleared their throat nearby.

"Kíli," Fíli growled, barely lifting his mouth from yours.

"Don't be mad, Brother. Mother gave you ten minutes alone and she wants you inside now."

You buried your face in Fíli's chest, realising everyone inside had known where the newlyweds were and what they were doing.

He rubbed your back soothingly and sighed. "We'll be right in."

"Good because it'll be Mother next time if you don't."

You bit your lip as Fíli sighed again and peeked up at him.

He gave you a wry smile. "Apparently we've been missed," he murmured.

"Well, you are a prince," you teased.

"And now you're a princess."

You breath caught as you realised he was right. "Fíli!" you gasped when he suddenly scooped you up.

He grinned at your glare. "We don't want you tripping," he said, carrying you toward the door, "and our people are waiting."

* * *

A/N: This was so much fun to write because I got to do research! About Viking weddings! So yes, the whole mead sprinkling (it was actually blood from a sacrificial animal, but modern versions of this type of wedding used mead so yeah...), sword and ring exchange are actually part of Viking weddings. I decided to base the dwarven equivalent on that since...well there's so much Norse influence in their race already, it didn't seem like a huge stretch. So yes, here is the second, fluff chapter of the wedding and that only leaves the smut! Hopefully it won't take me too long to get that one out! Thanks for reading and hope you liked!


	3. After

"This is ridiculous," you muttered.

Fíli's eyes were dancing as they met yours. "Would you rather they stay for the night?" he asked quietly.

You barely resisted rolling your eyes, knowing too many were watching you both. You were currently seated on a bed, Fíli standing before you. This was a silly custom that you didn't understand, but marrying into the line of Durin demanded adherence to tradition. Hence the reason the bridal chambers were full of witnesses from both families. "Then hurry up," you whispered tensely.

His lips twitched and he nodded slightly. "Yes, my princess."

You wanted to shoot him a look for the teasing note in his voice, but instead your eyes closed as he reached out to remove the heavy bridal crown you were wearing. You felt its weight leave you and almost sighed in relief. The family heirloom was beautiful but it weighed more than you cared to think about and it had been sitting on your head all day. You were glad to be rid of it. A faint blush touched your cheeks, however, as murmurs of approval rang through the room.

As far as the witnesses were concerned, this marriage was now consummated.

Peeking through your lashes, you saw Fíli giving the crown to your father and speaking with the others. Your blush deepened when you saw your mother looking at you with a knowing smile. You loved your family, but you wished them gone so this embarrassing ritual could be over.

It lasted for longer than you would like, the family congratulating Fíli, but eventually they were gone; leaving you with your husband. Pushing yourself off of the bed, you heard Fíli slide the lock home. You glanced over at him and saw he was leaning back against the door, his arms crossed over his chest.

He was no longer in all of his wedding finery, having removed most of it during the feast. He was in a light tunic and trousers now. The laces were loosened at the top, giving you a tantalizing glimpse of his chest and the muscles there. His hair was loose around his shoulders, crown gone but braids still in place and your fingers itched to slide into the thick locks. He looked relaxed and calm, but you sense the excitement and tension in him even from across the room. The sight of him and the knowledge that he was yours made your mouth go dry.

"You're staring," he said quietly.

"I think I'm allowed."

He chuckled softly. "True enough," he agreed, his gaze moving over you.

Like him, your wedding clothes were gone, the gown removed to be hung and stored properly. The dress you had been put in, however, felt just as heavy. The white and gold colours of the ceremony had been replaced with the russets and browns of your husband, marking you in yet another way as his. It was of a flattering cut, but you knew, since the maids had whispered it blushingly to you as they had gotten you in it, that a few simple tugs to the ribbons at the back would leave you completely naked. A tantalizing and terrifying thought.

"Are you nervous?"

You considered lying for a moment before a sigh left you. "A little," you admitted, twining your fingers together.

He pushed away from the door and slowly crossed the room. He tilted your chin up until you met his gaze. "I won't rush you," he murmured, kissing the corner of your mouth.

"I thought this was what you wanted," you whispered, your voice breathy.

Another kiss pressed to the other side of your lips. "You are what I've wanted, love," he breathed.

"But you were always so impatient."

"Because I wanted you to be mine and now you are. Now we have the rest of our lives."

A soft sigh left you as his lips finally covered yours. Your hands lifted to rest on his chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart under your palm. It was soothing and you relaxed against him as his arm slid around your waist.

His lips moved over yours, parting them with a gentle press of his tongue. You were startled when he didn't slip into your mouth, instead tugging on your lower lip. He nipped lightly at it, holding it between his teeth and swiping his tongue over the plump flesh.

Your fingers curled into his tunic as he kept teasing you. Shifting a little closer, you made a small noise, wanting more from him. He chuckled, letting go of your lip. You melted against him as he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding along yours. He left no part of you untouched, teasing and flirting with you.

Sliding your hands up his chest, you tangled your fingers in his hair. You were pressed against the length of him and could feel his erection through both of your clothes. It made you tremble as you thought about where his kisses would lead this time. Always before you had stopped when passions had gotten too high, but there was no reason to cease now.

"Stop that," he murmured against you.

"What?" you whispered.

"Getting ahead of yourself," Fíli said, pressing kisses to your cheeks. "We have all night."

You didn't think he'd last that long and you were beginning to suspect you wouldn't either. But you held your tongue. Tipping your head to the side, you sighed as he kissed along your jaw to your ear.

"And I intend to make this a night you'll never forget."

Your knees shook at his husky voice in your ear and the erotic promise in his words.

"Mm, don't tense up, love," he murmured, nipping at your neck. "Just relax."

It was a little hard when he kept doing things that made your muscles clench in desire.

He laughed softly, his lips brushing your skin. "Still so stubborn."

"It's your fault," you muttered.

"My fault?" he echoed, pulling back from you. "Lass, I have nothing to do with _your_ stubbornness."

You gave him a look before protesting as he pulled your hands away from him.

He kissed your palms, his lips lingering on your skin. "Although, I do admire you for it," he said quietly, turning you away from him.

"Fíli?"

"Shush, love," he murmured, gathering your hair to drape over one shoulder.

You felt him gently begin tugging at the laces of your dress. A sigh left you as the tight bindings gave way a little and you shivered when he kissed the crook of your neck. You leaned back a little, wanting to be closer to him.

"I've dreamt about this for a long time," he said, tugging a little more.

"Don't say that."

He paused, his surprise evident. "Why not?"

You bit down on your lip and shook your head.

"Love," he coaxed, "tell me."

"What if it isn't as good," you said in a rush.

He was quiet for a moment before he kissed you again. "Love, it'll be better simply because it's real," Fíli said quietly. "And stop worrying. I know you haven't done this before and I'm not going to think less of you for it."

You blushed as he pulled on your dress. The material whispered down your body and you had to fight not to catch it. When it was pooled around your feet, nerves ate at you and you waited for him to come around. You frowned when he didn't and looked back at him.

Your breath caught when you met smouldering blue eyes. He shifted a little closer and kissed you. Lashes fluttering closed, you reached back to thread your fingers in his hair. Little chills broke out on your skin when warm palms cupped your hips, his thumbs rubbing small circles on your back.

You slowly melted against him, the material of his clothes chafing slightly at your skin. Shifting against him, you froze when he groaned.

He lifted from your lips, hot breaths striking your cheek. "It's okay," he said softly.

"I didn't hurt you?"

"No," he moaned, pressing his hips against you.

You felt like such a fool with how little you knew. A gasp left you when his hands started sliding up your sides. His fingers skimmed over your ribs, following the shallow indents lightly. You held your breath when he paused just under your breasts. "Fíli," you whispered, wanting him to touch you.

He rubbed his cheek against your shoulder and his hands slid up that last bit.

A trembling moan left you as he cupped your breasts. He gently kneaded at you, his fingers brushing over your nipples. Your back arched as he toyed with you, pushing you into his touch. You bit down on your lip when he pinched you between two fingers and rolled the tightened buds. Pleasure sparked inside you, new and addicting as he touched you skillfully.

"I can hear you purring," Fíli murmured, kissing your neck.

You sighed, not caring and letting your head rest on his shoulder. You could feel him shifting slightly behind you, rubbing his erection against your ass. It made you curious, wanting to touch him and give him pleasure as well. But you weren't ready for him to stop what he was doing just yet.

"No," you protested gently when one hand started sliding down your stomach.

"Trust me, love," he breathed.

What was he doing that-"Oh!" you gasped as his fingers slid between your thighs.

He hissed when your hips jerked back, trapping him between you.

"Sorry!"

A strained chuckle left him. "Don't be," he said lowly and you realised his hand was still between your legs.

You trembled as his fingers lightly skimmed over you, making you shift on your feet. His rumble of approval when you shifted your legs apart a little made you blush. When he stroked a little harder, fingertips slipping between your folds, you gasped and your hand clamped down on his wrist.

"Shh," he breathed, kissing below your ear. "It's alright."

You shook you head slightly, knees shaking as he didn't stop. "Fíli," you whispered, nails digging into him as he brushed against something that made sparks burn under your skin.

"Trust me," he murmured, finding that spot and rubbing at it firmly.

A moan left you and you pushed against his hand without meaning to. You shuddered when he growled lowly and nipped at the crook of your neck, his fingers not stilling. Your teeth caught your lower lip as his hand shifted, thumb working that pleasurable spot while one finger circled your entrance. Your legs wobbled when he slowly slipped it inside you and a soft cry escaped you at the foreign touch.

Fíli swore softly against you, pressing closer. "Mahal, you're tight," he growled.

You blushed faintly at that, but you were more focused on his hand. He was carefully sinking his finger deeper inside you and your hips were shifting against his hand, unsure about it. You moaned softly when he rubbed against you, your muscles slowly relaxing.

"Yes," he purred, thrusting his finger into you.

You tightened around him without meaning to before sighing as pleasure flooded you as he kept stroking. His thumb was circling around you, sending quivers throughout your body. Something was tightening inside you, coiling with every stroke, every rub. A short gasp left you before you cried out as his finger curled, pressing firmly against something that made your legs give out.

Fíli laughed deeply as he caught you, swinging you up into his arms. "I've got you, love," he murmured, carrying you to the bed.

You cuddled into him, trembling. You didn't want to let him go as he set you on the blankets, wanting to stay close to the heat he was throwing off. "No," you pleaded when he pulled your hands off of him.

He gave you a grin that had your toes curling.

You watched him as he set one knee on the bed and reached back to fist his hand in his tunic. Your mouth went dry as he tugged it off, baring his torso to you. Pushing yourself up on shaking arms, you reached out to sweep your hands down him. A low noise left him, but he didn't stop you so you kept exploring.

Your fingers followed the dips and curves of his muscles, loving how solid he was. Your nails scraped against him, raking through the short hair on his chest. Trailing your hands down, you followed the line of dark gold hair over his abdomen to the waistband of his pants. You'd barely stroked the skin under the band when he caught your hand.

"I think that's enough for now," he said, his voice husky.

Pushing out your lower lip, you murmured, "But I want to touch you."

"Next time," he promised, moving over you as you sank back into the pillows.

"Why not this time?"

"Because this time is about you and I'll forget that if you keep touching me."

A little thrill went through you at the thought of him losing control at your touch and you decided you would try that out later.

"Wicked lass," he groaned, leaning down to kiss you.

You squirmed slightly under him, your breasts rubbing against his chest. It made him groan and you shiver; the feeling of skin on skin making you burn. The short hair on his chest rasped against you as he moved and your nipples tightened further as he rubbed against them. "Mahal," you gasped, pressing your head back into the pillows.

He made a low noise and kissed down your neck. You were quivering as he reached your breasts and completely unprepared for his mouth to close around one nipple.

"Fíli!" you gasped, back arching.

Pushing you back down, he sucked on you while his fingers toyed with the other breast. One of his thighs wedged between yours and gently pushed your legs apart as he settled between them. A groan left him when your hips lifted to rub against him. "I can feel how wet you are," he breathed against you, pushing back.

Heat flared in your cheeks, but whether from pleasure or embarrassment you weren't sure. You trembled slightly as he kissed between your breasts before he began trailing them down your stomach. When he flicked his tongue around your navel, you caught your breath and froze when he moved lower. "F-Fíli?" you whispered, unsure.

Blue eyes met yours and he paused. "You'll like this, love," he murmured. "And it'll make it better for you."

You nibbled on your lip before nodding shallowly and throwing an arm over your eyes. The sight of him between your legs like that was highly erotic and doing wicked things to you. You shook slightly when his hands smoothed up your thighs, spreading you more for him.

His lips pressed to your inner thigh, his beard tickling the sensitive skin. Fíli chuckled as you squirmed and held you still. Which was a good thing because you nearly arched off the bed when his tongue ran over you.

"Fíli!" you gasped, trying to get free of him, but it only made him hold you tighter.

He didn't respond, simply licking you again. He ignored your gasping cries as his tongue circled that pleasurable spot and he had you trembling in a matter of seconds. Despite his teasing, you never would have expected him to close his lips around you.

The scream burst out of you before you could stop it. His low rumble had you seeing stars and you frantically grasped at the blankets. Gasping for air, you tried to get away from the pleasure he was creating, but he wouldn't let you move. How was a person supposed to survive this? You whimpered as he sucked harder, his tongue dancing over you wickedly.

Your entire body tensed when he eased a finger back inside you, but it didn't hinder him as he began pumping it. You reached down blindly to push at him, wanting a reprieve of some kind. "Fíli, please!" you cried.

He groaned and you bucked in response. Pulling away slightly, you could still feel his breath on you and his finger didn't slow. "Love, you need to let me do this for you," he said softly.

You shook your head. This was too much!

"Just ride it out," he continued. "It'll be worth it."

You moaned, pressing your head back into the pillows.

"Trust me, love."

You did, but-"Mahal!" you cried as he sucked on you again. The muscles in your stomach were tight enough to burst and you felt like you were going to fly apart. Every flick of his tongue and suck of his mouth made you crack a little further. Your breath hitched before you screamed again as everything shattered.

Fíli moaned against you as you bucked and arched, your nails scraping against his scalp. His mouth left you as you shuddered, but his finger kept moving, stroking muscles that were clutching at him.

Breathless nonsense fell from you lips as pleasure coursed through you and you didn't care. You felt him shift over you and forced your eyes open to see. Your lungs almost forgot how to breathe as you saw how dark his eyes were and the desire glittering in them. His sinful tongue ran over his lips, licking away the moisture there and something in you snapped.

Tugging him down, you kissed him desperately. He growled as you slipped into his mouth, tasting yourself on his tongue and not caring. You wanted more of him, _all_ of him. Your legs squeezed against him, pulling him closer as your body calmed. Shifting your hips against his hand, you silently begged for more.

"You drive me mad," he rasped, resting his forehead on yours.

You weren't even doing anything!

Fíli groaned and shook his head. "Mahal forgive me, I can't wait anymore."

What was he-You growled when his finger slid out of you and shook your head.

"Don't be stubborn now," he muttered, shifting above you.

Your eyes narrowed before flying open wide when you felt the blunt head of his cock pressing to you.

"Shh," he soothed, kissing you quickly. "I know, love. Just hold onto me."

One hand clenched in his hair while the other dug into his shoulder as he started pushing inside. Pain surpassed the pleasure you had felt earlier and you gasped a soft protest.

He slid an arm under your head to support himself and his free hand moved between you. A soft hiss left him as you clenched around him when he rubbed you. "Love, you need to relax," he said in a tight voice.

_How?_ You nearly wailed. Your body was not used to this kind of invasion. You had known there would be pain, but you hadn't thought-

"Love, look at me."

Slightly teary eyes met his and you were startled at the strain you could see on his face. You also realised that he had stopped moving, was holding himself completely still except for his thumb slowly rubbing against you.

"Tell me to stop and I will," he said softly, his voice even.

You frowned slightly at him. Stop? But this was what he had wanted, wasn't it?

His lips twitched. "Don't start that again," he murmured. "I already told you, we have all night for this."

It didn't matter if you did it now or later, the pain was still going to be there. And now you could feel the tension in him, the way he was holding himself back because of what it was doing to you. "Fíli," you murmured, one hand moving to stroke his face.

"I will stop," he assured you. "Just tell me-"

"Don't stop," you breathed. You trusted him and wanted this as much as he did. It would only hurt the first time and hopefully it wouldn't be so much that it would colour the rest of your couplings.

He blew out a deep breath and let his forehead rest on yours again. "I hope this is the only time I will ever hurt you," he murmured before claiming your lips.

You moaned against him, hand dropping to his shoulder again to cling as he deepened the kiss. He swept you back up, getting you lost in the caress that you almost didn't feel him tensing before his hips slid forward. Pain flared, harsh and unwanted and your fingers dug into him. But once he was inside you, he froze again, kissing and rubbing you.

You felt a tear slip from the corner of your eye as your body throbbed, unused to the girth inside you and clenching around him. It had hurt, more than you'd expected, but you tried to focus on the pleasure he was giving you. Slowly, you felt the pain ebb, muscles relaxing just enough to make him groan.

Gasping when his hips began to pull back, you broke the kiss at the slight burn of his movements but didn't say anything to stop him.

"It gets better," he promised, his voice thick.

Lashes lifting, you stared up at him. Sweat was beading on his brow as he moved slowly and his eyes were closed, brows drawn like he was almost in pain. "Fíli?" you whispered.

Blue eyes that were almost black with emotion met yours and he gave you a faint smile. "You're tight, love," he groaned. "So damn tight around me."

You shivered slightly and it only made him groan deeper, his hips moving forward to slide back into you. This time, it hurt a lot less and you felt a small rush of pleasure at the friction. "Again," you whispered, shifting against him.

He swore softly, but did what you wanted, pulling out a little faster.

Gasping, you lifted your hips to meet him as he thrust back home. His cry blended with yours as he sank deeper and all you felt was pleasure.

As if he knew, his hand moved away from you to grip the blankets near your head. His hips smoothly began thrusting into you, each one making you arch under him. You tried to match him, tried to meet him, but your body was more focused on tightening around him, trying to keep him inside you as much as possible. You moaned his name, fingers digging into the muscles of his shoulders.

He panted against you, his warrior's body moving over yours. You delighted in the feel of his solid chest rubbing against your breasts, the slight abrasion only heightening your pleasure. You thighs squeezed against his legs, wanting to keep him as close as you could but not wanting to stop him from thrusting.

"Wrap 'em around my waist," he bit out, startling you.

You shivered at the thought and tried to tell your legs to move. It was difficult because the pleasure he was creating was much more important to focus on and it was all you could seem to think of. His strained chuckle snapped a bit of your control back into place. You managed to get your legs up around him, your ankles locking over the base of your spine. "Oh," you moaned as your hips tilted just enough to allow him to slide easier inside you.

"Fuck," he panted when your legs tightened around him.

You nearly purred as his thrusts got shorter, your grip on him not allowing him to get too far away from you. That tight feeling in your stomach was back, only this time you knew it was going to be even more intense. How could it not when the thick length of him was stroking inside you?

Fíli groaned deeply as your muscles clenched around him, his hips faltering slightly before regaining their rhythm. "Love, touch yourself."

Your eyes flew open to meet his, shocked. "W-What?" you gasped.

"You're close," he panted, his head arching back as you tightened around him. "Make yourself come."

You stared at him, surprise warring with pleasure. The latter won out as he kept pumping into you and your hand shyly slid down his chest once more. You felt him shudder at the touch, his muscles jerking under your fingertips. You hesitated for a second when your hand reached the place where you were joined before your fingers brushed against that spot.

Fíli barked out a curse as you bucked under him, unprepared for the pleasure that simple touch caused. "Again," he cried.

You bit down on your lip and did what he wanted. Your fingers quickly became slick as they circled the tiny nub and you gradually began rubbing it. You nearly swore yourself as sparks lit through your body, but you didn't move your hand away. You could feel him moving against you, moving inside you and it made you moan.

"Come on," he whispered in your ear, his teeth nipping at you. "You're so damn hot and wet around me, love."

You didn't feel any embarrassment at his words, simply moaning as they stoked your desire higher. You wanted to feel that pleasure again, even if it had scared you slightly. You needed to feel it again.

"That's it," Fíli groaned as your muscles trembled around him. "Make me come."

His name left your lips in a scream as you shattered, his husky voice and hard thrusts sending you over. Your fingers faltered as you came apart, pleasure bursting under your skin repeatedly as he kept thrusting. You heard him groan as you clenched around him, your body silently demanding that he join you in release. Your legs tightened further, pulling him closer, making it harder for him to keep thrusting.

You were whispering his name, the syllables falling from your lips like a prayer as he kept moving. You needed him to join you, needed him to feel this as well. Crying out softly when you felt him bite your shoulder, you heard a muffled curse leave him before his hips were jerking between your legs. He thrust hard into you, his movements jarring you on the bed before he gradually slowed to a gentle rolling motion.

He was panting against you neck, lips moving against your skin as he mumbled something you couldn't quite make out. It didn't matter to you, your mind too far gone to even consider thinking. Somehow you forced your fingers out of his hair and shakily swept them down his back. His spine arched, pushing into the touch even as he shuddered.

"Love," he rasped, his voice shot.

You hummed softly, not sure if you could form words yet.

Fíli tried to chuckle, but it was strained and broken. "That…," he whispered, "was well worth the wait."

A faint smile curled your lips and you nodded faintly. It certainly had been…but a little part of you was wondering when next time would be because now you really wanted to explore your new husband and see how much pleasure you could give him.

* * *

A/N: And done! It's a little sad because this chapter is almost as long as the other two combined XD. Apparently I put it all into the smut. But yes, as I said, all done for this little…three-shot? Is that what it is? Or is it just an extended one-shot? God, I don't even know anymore. But thank you to everyone who read this and reviewed it! I hope you enjoyed the finishing touch! And thank you to, dwarf-to-the-core over on tumblr for suggesting it!


End file.
